


Cartões Postais

by Odd_Ellie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-26
Updated: 2012-11-26
Packaged: 2017-11-19 15:18:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/574724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odd_Ellie/pseuds/Odd_Ellie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neville nunca havia recebido cartões postais antes</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cartões Postais

Neville nunca havia recebido cartões postais antes, agora era raro haver um mês em que uma coruja não lhe trouxesse um das mais diversas partes do mundo, e quase exclusivamente mandados pela mesma peculiar e adorável mulher.

Ele sabia que não era o único, da última vez em que estivera em Londres havia encontrado Harry e ele havia comentado que de vez em quando ele e Ginny recebiam alguns que Luna os mandava, mas isso não diminuía nem um pouco o seu afeto por estes.

Ainda era um tanto peculiar para ele não ver a imagem dos cartões se movendo quando os recebia mas isso não importava tanto assim porque o mais importante eram as pequenas frases na parte de trás dos cartões, um comentário sobre as criaturas estranhas que ela estava convencida que existiam no local, alguma piada interna sobre os seus tempos de falta, e algumas apenas ela dizendo que estava com saudades, eram importantes porque estas mostravam que ela ainda se lembrava de seus tempos em Hogwarts, que ainda se lembrava dele.

E depois que ele memorizava as palavras todos eram colados na parede de seu quarto em seu apartamento em Hogsmeade para ele poder adormecer olhando para as paisagens no papel e pensando em Luna vendo-as ao vivo com a brisa do outro lado do mundo passando por seus longos cabelos loiros e com seus olhos brilhando e um sorriso curioso em seus lábios.


End file.
